The Truth Comes Out
by Sara Jessica Grissom
Summary: The team learns that Sara and Grissom have tied the knot. GSR Please R


**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI or any of its characters unfortunately and never will. Yeah, I forgot to put one on my first story Spin the Bottle.

Well, this one isn't a whole lot better than my first one but hopefully, it isn't too bad. Please R&R I would appreciate it constructive Criticism is always welcome.

* * *

**Hallway at CSI **

"Hey! Gil since when are you married?"

"What are you talking about Cath?"

"Uh the ring on your left finger."

"Oh that, I was going through some old stuff and tried it on guess I forgot to take it off."

"Righhht." Catherine said as she walked away.

Crap, crap I forgot to put it in my pocket before shift started. No one is supposed to know that Sara and I are married.

Break room

"Hey Cath."

"Hi, Sara"

I wonder if Sara knows he's married. It really is kind of weird though I thought he had something going on with her.

"Why do you look like you just realized something?"

"No reason, Sara, actually can I borrow your jacket that you have on?"

"Sure, why?"

"I have to make a trip to the car and mine's all locked up in my locker."

As Catherine exits Sara stares at her suspicious. _I wonder what's up with her she's acting all strange like something is going on. Maybe she will tell me when she comes back in._

Meanwhile outside Catherine is digging around in Sara's jacket trying to find a wedding ring to see if her hunch is correct. _You know I suppose she could have put the ring somewhere else but hopefully it is here. _A few seconds later Catherine finds what she was searching for. Catherine puts it back and heads back inside and hands the jacket back to Sara satisfied.

**Out in the Hallway**

Nick approaches Grissom before he has a chance to take off his ring. _Oh I hope Nick won't be too long and won't notice the wedding band. _As he comes back from his thoughts he tries to focus on what Nick is saying as he does his best to make sure the ring isn't visible.

"And so what bug is this, Gris?"

"Just a second and I will find out."

Gil goes to his office, his focus on finding out what type of bug Nick has shown him. The thought to take off the ring in process never crosses his mind. Grissom finds the book and identifies the bug and goes back and shows the picture and explains it Nick as he finishes all of sudden,

"Hey, Gris how come I wasn't invited to the wedding?"

Grissom repeated what he told Catherine. Nick's response, "Right, and hell just froze over."

**Break room** (Catherine, Warrick, and Greg are here) 

Nick walks in, "Did you three know that Grissom's married? It seems he pulled a Warrick."

Warrick and Greg stare at him totally bewildered.

"Who would of thought…" Warrick trails off.

Greg picks up, "I wonder if Sara knows."

Warrick looks at him, "What's that mean?"

"Well I thought they were in some kind of relationship."

Catherine is no longer able to hold back her recent revelation, "Sara knows you guys, she is the one Gris is married to."

"Wait, wait Cath how do you know that?"

"Well, Nicky I borrowed her jacket hoping that is where she had put her ring and it was, of course I made up some excuse to borrow it and went outside and dug through it."

"Sneaky," Greg replied.

"Yeah, I know"

At this moment Ecklie stopped in the break room door way.

"What's going on you guys?"

"Nothing," responded Catherine.

**Hours Later at the end of Shift in the locker room** (whole team is there)

"So who's up for breakfast?" Sara was hungry and really wanted something to eat and did not feel like going home and making something for her and Gil.

"Me," chimed in Greg.

"Me too," Warrick and Nick replied together

"Make that four," Catherine put in.

"I am definitely in," came Grissom's response.

The six left and went to their usual breakfast place. As they waited for the waitress to come take their orders they were all quiet. Four of them were exchanging knowing looks and the other two were confused to as why. A minute later the waitress finally came and took their orders. The team remained silent even through eating. But when the four just couldn't take it anymore at the end Greg broke the silence, "So, when did you two get hitched?" looking at Grissom and Sara.

"Excuse me, I am not sure I know what you are talking about."

"Uh-huh so that's how you and Gris are going to play it."

"Really you two just give it up all four of us know you are married," Catherine threw in, fortunately this time they got a better response.

"Well, in that case we have been married for a year," Sara supplied.

Warrick, Nick, Greg and Catherine have all been rendered speechless. Though each of them is happy for Sara and Grissom.


End file.
